A Day in Sasuke's Diary
by Rabid Wolf Ninja
Summary: What would happen if a fangirl stole Sasuke's diary? What would it say? Read and find out! Rated for language.


What would happen if a fangirl stole Sasuke's diary and posted it on the internet? What would it say? Well, let's find out!

Sasuke: WH-what! You stole my diary! I-I mean, I don't have a diary. Why would _I _the almighty Sasuke Uchiha have a diary?

(Extremely Ooc. Who really thinks Sasuke is as cold hearted as he acts in public? Set after their mission to the Hidden Mist Village.) By the way, my comments are in the dashy-hyphon things and not in italics. -Like this.-

-Rabid.

--------------------------------------------

_To the inanimate object in which I trust my deepest thoughts and secrets to,_ -In other words, a diary-

_Today, Sakura and Ino got into another fight over me. It was so annoying! Ugh, I hate it when fangirls argue over me._ Fangirl in disguise._ Why do they, anyway? Like I'll ever love them. They should just abandon all hope. The only female in all of Konohagakure that I don't have anything against is Hinata. At least she doesn't chase me everywhere like the rest of them._

_Well, I just got back from my mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was our first C ranked mission. I can't believe that… that BAKA had to save me. Me! The last remaining sane member of the Uchiha Clan! (Not counting that evil, murderous brother of mine.) Nobody has to save me. I woke up with Sakura on my chest, crying. Apparently, she thought I was dead. _

_I'm alive and well... for the most part. I wish we didn't need those stupid three man squads for these missions. I hate being stuck with Naruto-Baka and Sakura. Kakashi is really annoying too. He's always late. I'm so tired of his stupid excused. "Oh, there was an old lady trying to cross the street, so I stopped to assist-" Then he's always interrupted by Sakura and Naruto-Baka screaming "LIAR!!" Maybe, I should try following him on my way to training sometime…_

_It's a good thing nobody reads this. -_Ha!! That's what you think!!- _I mean, some of my thoughts would seriously piss off Konohagakure. They'd be out to get me for sure! Heh. Too bad. They don't get to see anything! -_Well, they have the chance to now!-_ It'd be kinda hard to hold off so many ninja at one time._

_Well, I have to get ready for training now. Ugh. That sucks. I'm really not in much of a training mood right now. Maybe, I should just stay here and skip training today. Yeah, it's not my style to do that, but I'm still kind of sore from where that cross-dressing freak, Haku, threw his senbon at me._

_I wonder how long I can stay here without anybody coming to get me… My bet is when Kakashi arrives. A.k.a., an hour or so. I might as well enjoy it…_

_There'd better not be a new mission for at least two or three days. I'll…_

_Somebody's at the door._

_I checked. It's Sakura._

_Apparently, Kakashi wasn't late today… for once…_

_Damn. Now I have to go train._

Later that day…

_Training was hell… again. I hate training. It's so… Troublesome. Ack… I sound like Shikamaru. I'm nothing like that lazy excuse for a ninja. At least I have some motivation to get things done._

_During training, Naruto-Baka thought he could outdo me. We sparred and, naturally, I won. He needs to learn that he's too weak to ever beat me. I'm too far superior compared to him._

_Well, after beating Naruto-Baka, I sparred with Kakashi. Not once have I been able to beat the Jounin. I came pretty close today. He couldn't even read Icha Icha Paradise. But then again, he's never been able to while I was his opponent during sparring, ever since I tried to take that bell from him during the pass or fail test before we truly became ninja. _

_Sakura sparred with Naruto-Baka… again. She lost… again. She shouldn't even bother trying to become a chuunin. She should just resign from being a ninja. She's no good at it. Hasn't she realized that yet? Obviously not. She'll learn eventually. -_This is kind of influenced by my thoughts of not exactly liking Naruto (as a character. I love the anime!) or Sakura. So if you like them, forgive me for hating them.-

That night…

_Man…_

_It's almost midnight and I can't sleep. I'm tired, but that doesn't seem to matter. I've tried lying in bed for like an hour and a half, but sleeping seems unreachable tonight._

_It started raining about ten minutes ago. The thunder is getting on my nerves._

_Ugh… I have such rotten luck._

_Tomorrow, Kakashi wants to train privately. He said something about working on my Sharingan. _

_Plus, the Chuunin Exams are soon. If Sakura doesn't sign up, none of us get to go. There's just too much going on right now. Well, I'm going to try to get to sleep… again._

A half hour later…

_I actually managed to sleep… a whole ten minutes. Now, I'm up again. Why do I seem so cursed? It sucks._

_The rain stopped. The moon is visible._

_My plan to kill… him… _-For all those who don't know, 'him' would be Itachi. I like Itachi. He looks funny.-_ is going along swiftly. I should be strong enough in about a year or so… I hope. Sometimes, things don't go as I planned._

_It's so dark outside… Midnight came and went. Will this night ever come to an end?  
All I want is to get some damn sleep. Is that too much to ask for? I've trained all day and only just got back from my mission yesterday. Since then, I've only gotten roughly three hours of sleep._ -Ha ha! Poor Sasuke-Kun! He's suffering from insomnia! My fault. I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun! Don't kill me! (Sorry. I'm kinda hyper today.) I won't ever give you insomnia ever again! (Yeah, right!)-

_Damn, this is frustrating. Well, paper is more patient than people, which is why I write…_

_If I don't get to sleep soon, I'll be tempted to drug myself. Not exactly smart, but I'll be able to sleep. I have some Nyquil in my cabinet in the bathroom…_

-Poor Sasuke… Resorting to drugging himself… You'd think he was insane… (I don't think of you as insane, Sasuke! Don't think that!) Too bad. Sasuke drugged himself. That's when I stole his diary. Ha ha ha.-

------------------------------------

So… what'd you think? I know it's random. Well, don't forget to review!

Another story should come soon, and knowing me, it will be just as random!

-Rabid


End file.
